


Show Me Your Exhibition

by Ton (tonkatsupls)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Also I'm not that far along in the story so bear with me on the characterization of the crew, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, For the purposes of this fic the Grandcypher is fucking empty at night, Game Mechanics treated like it's an actual thing, Gotta justify raid battles somehow, Gran's charmed out of his fucking mind, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm in a very specific hell of I hate that Belial gives Charmed status because I get ideas, Literally actually trash, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Warning because Belial's a piece of work, Yeah no idk AO3 tags as well, does this fucking count as pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton
Summary: For whatever unholy reason, Belial can charm his opponents, and Gran unfortunately becomes affected.Big time.





	Show Me Your Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051547 + stuff my friends said.
> 
> I tried.

If Gran hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have doubted that Belial had disappeared into some rift between dimensions at all. Maybe Belial had managed to pull a fast one on them again, like when he miraculously showed up with one (1) whole rigged ship. But there was no mistaking the vanishing of the demon and his maker, so why in the world was the crew still crossing blades with him day after day?

Rather, it was more accurate to describe the "Belial" they were facing as some sort of corporeal illusion ( Gran couldn't help but be reminded of Ferry,  although comparing her with the likes of Belial was doing her a disservice ). By all means, Belial was practically  _dead_ , but here he was popping up here and there and causing all sorts of mayhem. The crew could hardly ignore sightings of Belial, so for the time being, they devoted themselves to dealing with this pest problem until Belial was gone for good.

Only there was one problem.

"Singularity, if I look even the slightest bit  _charmed_ , then I want you to smack me until I come to my senses."

Lyria promptly protested against Sandalphon's request, but Gran had to admit that the primal had a bit of a point there. Not only was fighting Belial a chore on its own, but the fallen angel had the side effect of being capable of charming those that he fought against. Usually, being charmed only made it so that they felt compelled not to even scratch Belial, but lately, the effect seemed to have strengthened to the point that some started moaning his name. The effect wore off after a while, but the crew was understandably worried about the possibility of the effect growing any stronger than it already has.

It was still a risk they had to take though, as leaving Belial alone was undoubtedly worse than anything he could possibly throw at them. They would just have to deal with the charm effect as best as they could.

 

* * *

 

"Oi Gran, you should get some rest. It's getting late."

Gran gave a soft smile as Vyrn flew in front of his face. He felt a hand go on his shoulder, and he glanced behind him to see Katalina, her face etched with worry.

"Vyrn's right, it's not good for your health if you keep staying up like this. We're going to need our rest if we're going to face him again tomorrow."

_Again_.

Gran bit his lip. How many times have they fought him by now? Twice? Five times? Ten? Just how many more rounds, he wondered, would it take before the fallen angel was satisfied? As if sensing his worry, Lyria moved to Gran's right as she took his hand.

"Everything will be all right, Gran, so-!"

Suddenly, a hand clapped on his back. "Lyria's right." This time, Gran turned to his left to see Rackam's face. "We beat that freak once, we'll do it as many times as we need to."

"Oh? Is that really the best you've got? Don't you have any better nicknames for me?"

Quickly, they turned to face the sound of the voice, moving slightly apart as they drew whatever weapons they currently had on their person. Sitting on a crate with his legs spread out was an all too recognizable figure, his form perfectly visible under the full moon. As usual, he was clad in all black, a violet plume running through his back like a snake. Belial smirked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Surely you can be more creative than that..."

Rackam cocked his gun, a flurry of swears leaving him in a rapid-fire breath. "How'd you even get on board, you ba-?"

But Rackam could hardly finish his sentence as Belial's eyes took on a familiar purple gleam. A small beam shot from his eyes, one heading straight for-

"Lyria!"

Gran managed to shove Lyria aside as Katalina tried to intercept the beam, but it was too late. Gran took the brunt of the beam, grunting as he fell on his side. He could hear Lyria call his name out in distress, Katalina barking an order to Vyrn to bring Lyria somewhere safe and get help, the sound of a gun firing, and yet... Rather than pain, Gran felt as if he had been dunked into hot water. Heat washed all over him and his body felt as if it was turning to lead, yet he felt strangely  _light_ , as if mere wind could blow him away right this instant. Gran could hear himself gasping for breath as the warmth spread through his chest, through his legs and arms, through his-

" _Singularity_."

With a single word, the sensations all intensified, searing him from the inside.

"Come."

Gran felt himself get on his feet. There seemed to be sounds around him, but Gran couldn't make any sense of what those sounds were. They seemed so removed, so far away...

"Good." Only one voice, one that purred at his ears, was clear to him. Gran felt Belial's hand caress his cheek, and instinctively, he pressed himself into it, a jolt running through him from where their skin touched.  "Such a good boy... Ah, but I wouldn't do that if I were you." Suddenly, the voice seemed to grow distant as well. "You don't want to risk hurting your own captain now, do you? Unless he's into that, which in that case, be my guest."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing! He's the one who came to me, isn't he? Such an obedient puppy, so ready to obey... Let's see what other commands he knows, shall we? How about..." The hand moved from his cheek to the top of his head. "Sit."

Immediately, Gran got on his knees.

"Isn't he well-trained!" Gran smiled at the laughter that erupted from above, even gulping once Belial began running his fingers through his locks as he tilted Gran's head slightly upwards. The heat started to subside, or rather, it traveled downwards, centralizing in his crotch. "A trick like that deserves a treat, wouldn't you say?"

"Let him go, or I'll-!"

"You'll what?" From the corner of his eyes, Gran saw four large red swords manifest above Belial. "Do you want to join him? I won't stop you! All you have to do is beg."

Gran whined. What was Belial doing, turning his eyes away from him? The primal beast chuckled. "It seems that _someone's_ eager to receive their prize. But I can't just feed you from the get-go, no, a little taste should do for now." With his free hand, Belial pressed his fingertips on Gran's lips.  "Say 'ah'~"

"Ahh..." Drool dribbled out of Gran's mouth as he sucked on Belial's fingers greedily. A haze befell his mind, lightning crackling through his veins with each push and pull of the angel's digits. Distantly, he was aware of the yelling, of the clang of steel on steel, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was the blood that rushed downwards, of the tightening of his trousers, of his hand moving down to free his throbbing erection from its confines.

"Mm, not so fast Singularity." Another whine left Gran as his hand was pushed by a foot. "You shouldn't rush these things, and you _certainly_ shouldn't keep all the pleasure to yourself. For someone who's supposed to be selfless, you're rather selfish, aren't you? You'll have to show me something good if you want to finish, pup." 

And all too soon, Gran's mouth was empty, a trail of saliva following the fingers that moved further and further away. "Beliaaaal...." Gran leaned forward, only to be tugged upwards until he was seated on Belial's lap. Gran groaned as he rested his head on Belial's shoulder as he felt the fallen angel's hand wander down his back, slipping past his trousers until his fingers, moist with Gran's own saliva, pressed on his entrance. Gran shuddered as a finger pushed its way through.

"N-nngh!"

Gran clawed on the boa on Belial's back as the other man's fingers went in and out, in and out in a steady rhythm. He hardly noticed when the other slipped a second finger inside, and then a third, his fingers spreading and curling within him. "More... more-!"

It wasn't enough, none of it was nearly enough. Pain hardly registered in his mind as he opened his mouth to moan the fallen angel's name.  _More, more._ A single thought fueled his addled brain, and the only thing Gran was certain of was that Belial was the only one capable of fulfilling this desire, this  _need_ , that embedded itself so deeply inside of him. 

"Just stop this already! Let him go!" A flicker of annoyance ran through his mind at the shrill voice. Why were there people still here? But it was fine, surely Belial could just simply do away with them, right?

"Okay, if you say so."

Gran's eyes widened as unceremoniously hoisted off Belial's lap. "There." Gran felt a slight push, and he turned to see Belial lean back on the crate, propping himself up on his elbows. He grinned, his crimson eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Come now, you heard the lady. I've let you go.  _Now d_ _o as you like_."

_Do as I like_ _?_   Gran hardly waited for another second before he shucked his trousers off, sighing in relief once he kicked his underwear aside. He promptly climbed back on Belial's lap, barely hearing the primal beast whistle as he did so. With clumsy hands, he fumbled at Belial's belt, the clinking of metal driving him mad until he was finally rid of the offensive item. Gran practically yanked Belial's pants down, panting heavily as he pulled out Belial's cock, swollen and slick with precum. Gran could hardly stop trembling as he positioned himself over Belial's member.

"Gran, don't!"

But it was too late. With a heavy groan, Gran was filled, and he takes several moments to adjust before he begins to bounce up and down, his hands resting on Belial's chest for leverage. 

"Well...! That should-ah!-answer your question." A grin appeared on Gran's face as Belial rose to grip his sides, thrusting upwards to match Gran's movements. Gran could hardly recognize the sounds that come from his mouth, wanton and loud, nonsensical and sloppy. Truly nothing else of that mattered now, absolutely nothing, as his mind was alive with a buzzing, as his body was consumed by the pleasure that he never could have imagined before.

It didn't take long for Gran to cum, and yet even as the liquid spilled out of him and onto Belial's chest, he still felt far,  _far_ from spent, and the heat was no closer to leaving his body. Just how many rounds, he wondered, would it take until he was satisfied? Two? Five? Ten?

The thought left him completely and utterly giddy. 

"Wave hi to your friends now." Gran hardly processed Belial shifting him to face forward. He glanced up, his eyes, half-lidded as they were, identifying two specks ahead. He beamed as Belial lifted his arm to wave, only for it to drop as Belial grasped his hips once more. Gran arched his back, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head as Belial hit that sweet spot again and again until-

" _A-aaah!_ "

Gran felt as if he would snap in half the second time he came. He closed his eyes, vision turning into white, moaning loudly as Belial bit into the side of his neck. The heat that had wormed its way under his skin was finally gone, only to be replaced with a different kind of warmth as Belial finished inside him.

Gran slumped forward, a messy grin on his face as his cheek hit the floor.

"I'm afraid that's all the time I have for today." Belial's voice seemed to fade away, and Gran could faintly recognize the flapping of wings. "It was fun playing with you all, but it was a pity only one of you was game. Some other time, perhaps? Ta-ta."

The last thing Gran heard was laughter, followed by the sound of footsteps, before his vision turned to black. 

 

* * *

 

When Gran came to, Lyria and Vyrn were asleep on the side of his bed. Evidently, by the time they had managed to find someone to help, Belial was already gone. Gran couldn't recall anything past getting shot by the beam for the life of him, and Katalina and Rackam refused to tell him of what had happened afterwards when he pressed them for answers.

There was no sign of Belial anywhere after that. Gran should have felt relieved, but...

Gran closed the door to his room behind him, his hands clenched tight. He leaned on the door and then opened his hand.

In his palm was a single purple feather.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Belial would just target Lyria if he meant to hit Gran instead, since I figure he would know that Gran would try to defend her. Also, I'm in the specific hell of Belial inflicting Charm status on peeps and I'm so
> 
> I think this is the first time I've actually written smut that isn't vague as all hell.


End file.
